The use of protective headgear in various types of sports or hazardous activities is well known. Conventional protective helmets have one or more inner pads secured by fasteners to the inner surfaces of a rigid helmet shell and are generally adapted to conform to the shape of a wearer's bead. One of the problems associated with the use of such helmet arises when the inner pads of the helmet are not properly fitted to the head of the user. Another disadvantage of known helmets is that the inner pads of the helmet are attached by metal rivets which do not permit removal of the inner pads and which may protrude into the helmet resulting in injury to the wearer upon impact.